German Published Patent Application No. 40 18 712 illustrates a spring/damper system with a displacer. However, with respect to a horizontal section, this displacer requires a very large construction space.
Furthermore, German Published Patent Application No. 297 02 927 illustrates a spring/damper system which consists of a displacer without concertina, of a hydraulic accumulator and of a hydraulic line connecting these parts. A mechanical throttle valve is arranged in the hydraulic line. As found with hydropneumatic suspension systems, the displacer connects the vehicle-wheel suspension to the vehicle body. The system is filled with a hydraulic fluid. The latter is displaced through the throttle valve into a hydraulic accumulator during the compression of a vehicle wheel. The flow resistance of the throttle valve generates a damping force, while the compression of the gas volume in the hydraulic accumulator provides a resilient force. In the displacer principle presented here, a displacer piston penetrates into a displacer cylinder. The two parts move frictionally relative to one another in a guiding and sealing gap. The friction is detrimental to the response time of the spring/damper system, so that, in use in a vehicle, there is no optimum rolling behavior of the wheels supported by this system.